World War II
World War II is an area for Plants Vs Zombies 2: Its about time. Created by Mister Stay Puft. Preview The text is shown before you use the key to unlock this world. Raise your legs and start running! Head on downtown to 1939 where Zombies roamed the roads on tanks and gargantuars, open your ears to hear the most pleasent noises of your life! GUN. BOOM. SCREAM. Protect your base from the World War Zombies and scramble till your faster than light! * Features 6 new plants! * 1 new power up! * A large bundle of Zombies! * A new endless mode1 Use key or buy for £3 Appearance You are outside the allies base and must protect it, stone walls surround it and the floor is similar to the Ancient Egypt one, graves won't spawn though. On the last 5 levels the 5 backrows will be replaced with water. Minigames In level ?-4 and ?-12, ?-24 you get to play three rounds of I zombie Information Sun: '''75 '''Last line of defense: Mini robot tank Obtainable Items *On level ?-5 you will unlock a new power up called Athletes Foot, which diverts zombies into chosen lanes. *On level ?-7 you will unlock a note from a pidgeon zombie, which tells you about a huge wave of zombies coming to eat your brains. *On level ?-8 you will unlock a key to the next world. *On level ?-17 you will unlock the endless mode called, Gargantuars Trench. *On level ?-25 , after defeating Zomboss, you will unlock the World War Trophy. New stuff Sometimes barricades will spawn from the ground, they act as wall-nuts to zombies AND plants. Crazy Dave's speech Day 1: Crazy Dave: Yuck! Whats that smell? Where are we, the dumpster? Maybe thats why Zomboss stinks! Penny: User Dave, that is the smell of bombs. We seem to be stuck in the age of the second World War. Crazy Dave: The second World War? Maybe Gatling Pea can help us! If only we knew where he was.. Day 3: Crazy Dave: This gas is making me uneasy... Penny: Maybe its time to use plante- Crazy Dave: WE CAN USE BLOVER TO GET RID OFF THE GAS! Day 4: Penny: This is great, we are defeating these zombies very quickly! Crazy Dave: Look what I found giant bubblegum! Penny: User Dave those are brains, my sensors detect they are fake. Perhaps we can use them to trick the zombies? Crazy Dave: This bubblegum does not taste right. Day 5: Crazy Dave: Mushrooms! Cute little things, you don't want to get onto the bad side of them though... Penny: Select the Atletes Foot power up, then tap on the zombies. They'll be itching away. Day 7: Note: Zee zombiez are comingz! Zee shall zee who zill win ziz warz! Crazy Dave: The zombies still have not worked on their grammar? Wow. Penny: You do realise this we have gone 60 years back in time. Day 8: Crazy Dave: I've been working on the railroad, All the live-long day. I've been working on the railroad, Just to pass the time away. Penny: No time for songs Dave, I sense a large wave of zombies coming Day 12: Penny: We should stop helping these guys practice Crazy Dave: Well thats why we got Winter Melon to knock out those freaks! Day 19: Crazy Dave: These Digger Zombies really want to escape camp, I mean look there are about 50 over there! Penny: This can't be good. Crazy Dave: Oh, theres a Flag Zombie there. Meh. Flag Zombie: Brains :( Day 20: Crazy Dave: Look its those 3 guys! Penny: Huh? Crazy Dave: Those guys from the war! Stalin: Quiet fool! I'll kill you! Hitler: Shut up, its my turn to kill! Winston Churchill: I thought it was my tu- Stalin and Hitler: NO. Stalin: Lets take down these intruders once and for all! 3v3! Day 20 Aftermath: Penny, we beat them! Good job. I sense a safer base in the future hop in! Day 21: Crazy Dave: The beach, AGAIN. I've had enough off these Surfer Zombies! Penny: We are in 1945, on the exact year and day the war ended. Crazy Dave: TANKS. WE. ARE. DOOMED. Penny: On a beach? Crazy Dave: ON. A. BEACH. Day 25: Crazy Dave: I've got this next wave ready! We have carbonuts by our lawnmowers! Endangered carbonuts! Penny: This is the most dangerous risk you've taken Dave. *Zomboss appears* Zomboss: Have you ever wondered what happens once Wall-nut is bitten by my fellow minions? Well he turns into a Zombie! Don't you know you are helping us!? Mwahhahaha! Crazy Dave: That explains why our plants are endangered, THANKS ZOMBOSS! Penny: Don't thank him! We need to protect these carbonuts. *After fight* Crazy Dave: We did it! Penny: We have ended the war! *Explosion* Crazy Dave: FIREWORKS! Penny: Those are not fireworks, thats a nuke AND ANOTHER ONE IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US! GET OUT OF HERE! Music Plants 'Gatling pea' *'Gatling Pea shoots 4 peas at zombies.' *'Damage:' Normal *'Plant food: '''Shoots a barrage of peas *'Costume:' Shades 'Plantern' *'Plantern clears out gas from Gas Mask Zombies''' *'Range: '''2x2 *'Plantfood: Clears every gas in its sight *'''Costume: Bobble hat 'Coffee Bean' *'Coffee Bean makes plants in a 2x2 area faster' *'Range:' 2x2 *'Costume:' Gaming Headset 'Bug Bane' *'Bug Bane throws bed bugs onto zombies' *'Damage:' 0.5 *'Plantfood: '''Shoots a gallon of bugs *'Costume:' Beg bug spray 'Doom Shroom' *'Doom-shroom explodes in a 5x5 area''' *'Range:' 5x5 *'Damage': High damage *'Costume:' A Bull's skull 'Carbonut' *'Carbonut is a strong nut with two layers, its second layer shoots lasers.' *'Damage: '''Normal *'Health':75 *'Plantfood:' Gains armour, or regains a layer *'Costume:' Lightsaber Zombies 'World war Zombie' *'Normal Zombie''' *'Damage:' Normal *'Health:' Normal 'World war cone Head' *'Normal cone head zombie' *'Damage:' Normal *'Health:' Medium 'World war Bucket Head' *'Normal bucket head zombie' *'Damage:'Normal *'Health:' High 'World war Flag Zombie' *'Normal Flag zombie' *'Damage:' Normal *'Health:' Normal 'Evacuee Imp' *'Imps that come in 4'' *'''Damage: Normal *'Health:' Weak *'Speed:' Speedy 'Train Driver Gargantuar' *'Gargantuars that comes from behind your defense instead of front.' *'Damage:' Extreme *'Health:' Massively High *'Speed: '''Creeper 'Gas Mask Zombie' *'Creates unclear gas when killed''' *'Damage:' Normal *'Health:' Solid 'Wall builder Zombie' *'Creates projectile-blocking walls' *'Damage:' Normal *'Health:' Medium 'Watch Tower Zombie' *'Summons a random zombie in the place where a player is about to place a plant. The Plant will be killed immediately.' *'Health:' High 'Marching Zombie' *'Forms a line of zombies' *'Damage:' Normal *'Health:' Normal 'Digger Zombie' *'Digs past your defense' *'Damage:' Quick Damage *'Health:' Solid 'Pigeons Zombie' *'A mini boss you have to kill before the gargantuar level.' 'Peashooter Zombie' *'Shoots peas' *'Damage:' Normal but far ranged *'Health:' Normal 'Tank Zombie' *'Rolls over your plants.' *'Damage:' Extreme *'Health:' High *On half health shoots out 5 pigeons. 'Zombot Plunder Boat' *'Zomboss in his zombot boat' *'Damage: '''Extreme *'Health:' Ultimate Day 1 Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Flag Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie Flags: *1 Day 2 Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie Flags: *2 Unlocked: *Plantern Day 3 Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gas Mask Zombie Flags: *1 Day 4 '''I Zombie' Challenges: *Help the zombies recover the brains from the cardboard plants Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie *Evacuee Imp Plants: *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall nut *Potato Mine Day 5 Zombies: *Marching Zombie *Basic Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Flag Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie Flags: *3 Unlocked *Athletes Foot (before you start level) *Gatling Pea Day 6 Zombies: *Watch tower Zombie *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Cone Head Zombie Flags: *4 Day 7 Zombies: *Marching Zombie *Watch Tower Zombie *Flag Zombie *Basic Zombie *Pidgeon Zombie Flags: *2 Unlocked: *Note Day 8 Zombies: *Marching Zombie *Watch Tower Zombie *Flag Zombie *Basic Zombie *Bucket head Zombie *Cone head Zombie *Evacuee Imp *Train driver Gargantuar *Gas Mask Zombie Flags: * 5 Unlocked: *Key Day 9 Challenges: *Don't plant more than 10 plants *Survive the 2 waves of zombies with the chosen plants Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Wall builder Zombie Flags: *2 Day 10 Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Train Driver Gargantuar *Wall Builder Zombie *Evacuee Imp Flags: *4 Unlocked: *Carbonut Day 11 Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Gas Mask Zombie Flags: *1 Day 12 Challenges: *Help the Zombies recover the brains from the cardboard plants *Do not have a three Zombies die. Zombies: *Evacuee Imps *Train Driver Gargantuar *Basic Zombie Plants: *Split Pea *Star Fruit *Gatling Pea *Bowling Bulbs * Winter Melon Day 13 Challenges: *Produce at least 7000 sun Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Digger Zombie *Gas Mask Zombie *Flag Zombie Flags: *3 Day 14 Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Digger Zombie *Flag Zombie Flags: *1 Unlocked: *Coffee Bean Day 15 Zombies: *Watch Tower Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Evacuee Imp *Flag Zombie *Gask Mask Zombie Flags: *4 Day 16 Challenges *Don't use more than 17 plants Level Type: *Lock and Loaded Zombies: *Digger Zombie *Evacuee Imp *Flag Zombie Flags: *2 Day 17 Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie *Gas Mask Zombie *Train Driver Gargantuar Flags: *3 Unlocked: *Gargantuar's Trench endless mode Day 18 Challenges: *Don't let the the zombies trample the flowers. Zombies: *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Cone Head Zombie *Marching Zombie Flags: *2 Day 19 Challenges: *Survive four waves of only Digger Zombies *Survive without any lawnmowers Zombies: *Digger Zombie *Flag Zombie Flags: *4 Unlocked: *Bug Bane Day 20 Zombies: *???? *???? *???? Boss Battles *Winston Churchill *Stalin *Hitler Day 21 Challenges: *Only plant on the marked areas (New Challenge) Level type: *Special Delivery Zombies: *Gas Mask Zombie *Tank Zombie *Marching Zombie *Basic Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie Flags: *3 Day 22 Challenges: *Reach 3000 sun Zombies: *Gas Mask Zombie *Basic Zombie *Bucket Head Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Watch Tower Zombie Flags: *5 Day 23 Challenges: *Special Delivery Zombies: *All except watchtower and digger Flags: *6 Day 24 Challenges: * Don't lose more than 1 plant * Don't lose any lawnmowers (Thanks ty8 lol) * Kill 15 Zombies in 5 seconds * Complete the level with the given plants * Produce 5000 sun Given Plants: * Sun Shroom * Imatated Sun Shroom * Cabbage Pult * Carbonut Zombies: * ALLLLLLL Unlocked: * 3000 Coins * Doom-shroom Day 25 Challenges: *Protect the endangered plants Plants: *Every world war II plant and iceberg lettuce Zombies: *Zombot Plunder Boat *Every World War II zombie *Peashooter Zombie (Not Zombotany, the actual gun) Vasebreaker Zombies: *Every zombie in this world except Peashooter Zombie, pigeon and bosses Plants: *Iceberg lettuce *Coconut Cannon *Every plant in this world Unlocked: *Remove Vase - Removes 3 random vases containing zombies, except boss vases. Its cost is 450 coins. Achievements * All Aboard! - Unleash the World War Gargantuar. * World Win - Complete World War II. * Trapped for centuries - Do not injure any of the Carbonuts in level 25. * The Great Escape - Blow up a digger zombie, using a potato mine. * Cannibal? - Kill a peashooter zombie, using a Chomper. * Target sited - Destroy a tank. Ambush The ambush attack in this area are blackouts, the screen will turn black for 3 seconds and Zombies will spawn in random locations. Gallery Carbonut.png|Credit to FPF DoomShroomAS.PNG PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png Bugbane.PNG Gatling PeaAS.png Trivia *This is the second area by Mister Stay Puft *Train Driver Gargantuar is the only gargantuar to go backwards *Wall Builder Zombie is a reference to Tetris a game based upon Russian history *Watch Tower Zombie has a low chance of summoning a chicken zombie. *Level 7 is the only level to feature the pidgeon zombie, it makes no other appearances, but it does appear dead laying beside the note once you have unlocked its note from zomboss. *This is the first area to have 5 flags in a level. *Blackout was originally meant to be an Air Raid, referencing the Blitz, which occurred in London: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blitz *Digger Zombie has been changed to not be like prospector zombie, now he can change lanes and recover from the ground at any time. *Digger Zombie has been retextured to Captain Virgil Hilts. *The imps were to be parachuters. *There was another zombie to be added but it was deleted, Captain Zombie: Makes every Zombie to go into its lane. **This idea may be re-used in the next area after The Golden Age and that new area will be the 1900s Olympic games. * This level can only be unlocked after Lily Pad has been unlocked. Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Unfinished Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs Zombies 2 Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Jalapeño Difficulty Category:BungeeBlitzed's Creations